


A Sweet Surprise

by nerdsarehot75



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75
Summary: After a long day on set, Thor has a sweet surprise for you.





	A Sweet Surprise

It had been a long day on set and all you wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep for 100 years. You smiled at the doorman when he let you into the building, not able to muster up the energy to talk to him this night. It was late.

You pushed the button for the elevator, thankful when it arrived immediately. You pushed the button for your floor, leaning against the wall. You closed your eyes, hoping you wouldn’t fall asleep on your feet. The door dinged and you jerked upright.

You fumbled with your keys, dropping them once while trying to unlock the door. You expected the room to be dark when you got in, expected Thor to be asleep already. You closed the door quietly, not wanting to wake him if he was. 

“(Y/N),” a voice called from the bedroom.

You put your keys and bag down on the kitchen table, ready to crawl into bed beside him and cuddle. You stepped into the bedroom, not noticing the flickering light until you saw the candles on every surface. Thor was standing there, grinning at you.

“What’s all this?” you asked.

He opened his arms and you immediately walked into then, wrapping your arms around him. He squeezed you to him and you buried your face in his chest. He kissed the top of your head, lingering.

“I drew a bath for you,” he said.

You groaned in pleasure, pressing a kiss to his chest. He led you into the bathroom, more candles lighting up the room. Flower petals were floating in the water, steam rising into the air. You could have cried from happiness to see it.

You let Thor undress you. He picked you up and set you down in the bath, the warm water relaxing your muscles. You lent back against the bath, closing your eyes and breathing in deeply. The air was sweet, lavender oil swirling in the water. 

Thor ran his fingers through your hair, working out any knots left over from the day. You let out a long sigh, relaxing back. He pressed a kiss to your temple and got up.

“Where are you going?” you asked, reached up an arm to grab him.

He took your hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. You frowned, not wanting him to leave. You sunk back into the water, dunking your head under the surface You emerged and closed your eyes, leaning back. You could feel all the tension from the day melting away. 

“(Y/N),” Thor said, coming in from the other room. 

You hummed, not bothering to look at him. A pair of arms lifted you out of the water. You blinked open your eyes to find him smiling down at you. He set you down on your feet and wrapped a towel around you. He dried you off, being all kinds of soft.

He carried you back into the bedroom, putting you down on the bed. He climbed in beside you, pulling the quilt over your bare body. You curled up against him, resting your head on his chest.

“You have been working too hard,” he said.

“I love it,” you said, “I love what I do. I’m living the dream.”

He kissed the top of your head again and you listened to his heartbeat, steady and soothing. You closed your eyes, just listening to his heart, letting yourself drift to sleep.


End file.
